Dream The 100 Word Challenge
by Beautiful Allusion
Summary: The first twenty words of the 100 word challenge, some short some long, will post new word chapter each week, please read and review. Pairings of Sabrina and Puck and all other usual pairings.
1. Word 1: Dream

**A/N: **I have decided to take up the hundred word challenge and this is my contribution of dream. Sorry it's so long but I got carried away and the first bit just describes how the dream comes about so please read and review. Not my best work though. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters are the property of the original authors.

**Dream**

"Don't you even dare…" Sabrina's voice rang out through the house as Puck smiled down at her from his place in the sky of his room. The sentence trailed off and a loud crashing was heard from the other inhabitants of Granny Relda's small house, after ten minutes when they heard no rage induced yelling they began to worry, and filed up to Puck's doorway.

"Puck, Sabrina, what's going on? Are you both ok?" Daphne's voice was small and wavering as she knocked on the door, she either expected two dead bodies or vicious yelling and throwing of heavy objects, neither that she particularly wanted to witness again.

"If you don't answer us we're coming in," Granny Relda's voice called as she shuffled to the front of the line and took hold of Puck's door handle, "Sabrina, Puck, last chance," Granny Relda remained holding the door handle with her ear to the door. Canis gave a slight almost inaudible growl and moved to the door pushing it and causing it to bang into the inside wall. Granny Relda walked inside and turned back to him, "you don't have to be so impatient, now come along, all of you."

Daphne moved to the front of the line with Granny Relda and gripped her had for support. She hated it when Puck and Sabrina fought and she always got lost in Puck's room. With the distance they had covered so far without even getting a glimpse of the two mischief makers, she was surprised that Sabrina's voice had carried through the house at all.

Granny Relda's 'oh dear' and the quickening steps in her shuffle caused Daphne to break out of her daydream and look ahead to the scene before them. Sprawled out on the ground with leaves and twigs strewn all through her hair was Sabrina, and hovering nearby her with a worried expression on his face was Puck, trying futilely to shift the fallen tree further away from her and wake her all at the same time.

As the four others shuffled quickly towards them Puck managed to toss the tree aside, his wings seemed to fail him and he dropped to the ground quickly, and as soon as he had pulled himself up he was tapping gently on the side of Sabrina's face.

The closer Granny Relda, Daphne, Canis and Elvis got to Sabrina and Puck, the more apparent the damage became. Sabrina it appeared had been struck in the head with a falling tree branch and was unconscious; Puck on the other hand seemed unharmed except for the permanent mask of worry now attached to his face and the crumpling tiredness of his wings.

"Puck, Sabrina?" Daphne screamed as she regained her ability to walk and talk, "what happened? Why isn't she waking up?" Daphne had sprinted over and was now talking to Puck, to afraid to even touch Sabrina.

"She's fine, just dreaming," Puck said slowly, not tearing his eyes away from Sabrina on the ground. "Get the old woman over here quickly and have Canis carry her round those trees, she can sleep ok there; I don't think I can carry her at the moment," his wings drooped and he sort of fell sideways. Daphne looked in horror as he eyes shut and his breathing slowed, but just as she reached toward him his eyes opened a crack, "just sleeping squirt, go with the others."

*****

Sabrina looked around her in a stunned silence. She could not believe what she was seeing; which was a clearing full of flowers and a crystal clear blue sky. But what stunned her most about this picture was that Puck and his giant slingshot contraption that was previously housing a very large cinder block had mysteriously disappeared into thin air.

Even looking at the dream picture before her all she could feel was pure and unbridled rage. She knew what Puck had been planning. He was going to fire the cinderblock into the surrounding forest to clear away some of the trees. She also knew that he had rigged some of the trees to explode sticky and disgusting substances that would cling to her hair and her clothes. But she did not know and could not fathom how he could not see the very obvious danger of this experiment.

Just as she was about to scream his name and scare him out from wherever he was hiding, Puck seemed to magically pop into the clearing. He spun around to face her with a smile on his face, that instead of seeming smug and devious, for once seemed genuinely caring.

"Sabrina, I'm so sorry, is your head ok?" but Sabrina couldn't answer him, in stunned silence at his caring expression her mouth just hung open being stupid and useless. "Hmm, obviously not," he muttered, moving closer and gently turning her face this way and that, "though I don't see any damage, I think a mild concussion is your best bet."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she managed to get out after a few minutes. Puck's mouth turned to a frown and he marched over to Sabrina with authority, even without flying he was taller than her, and his closeness made it appear he was looming over her.

"Are you saying that you have absolutely no idea what happened just before?" he asked quickly, when Sabrina just stood there stuttering with her mouth open he ran a hand through his messy hair and then slapped that hand against his leg. "Come on stink face, don't just gawp at me, I can't believe I was actually worried about…and you don't even…" he growled through his teeth and stepped back a little looking her in the eyes.

"Don't yell at me your highness," she sneered moving closer to him, "especially when you've supposedly done something that would've apparently given me brain damage!" she tightened her hands into fists and glared up at him, for a second he just gaped at her and then he let her have it.

"I couldn't possibly give you any more brain damage than you have now; your stupidness is so thick that an act of damage done by me has completely escaped your subconscious! Honestly I hadn't realised you were so dumb before." They were so close and their faces were only a millimetre apart, Sabrina couldn't help it, she leant forward and kissed him.

Puck wrapped his arms around her waist and as they pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes they both bolted to separate sides of the clearing. "I can't believe you Grimm, what the hell are you trying to pull. A king such as I can't possibly…" but Sabrina never heard what puck was going to say after that, she had shut her eyes tightly and was opening them again when she discovered Daphne, Granny Relda, Canis and Elvis peering down at her.

She shot up on the bed and looked at her surroundings; she shrieked and leapt off the bed when she saw she was lying on Puck's greasy sheets. The three people and the bloodhound that had surrounded her gave a sigh of relief and then turned and inspected something in the corner of the room.

Sabrina walked to the edge of the group and saw puck just waking up on a cot in the corner. As he yawned and took in everyone's faces he seemed to remember something and shoot up into the air. Granny Relda called him down and explained that he and Sabrina had both been unconscious for the last two hours. Puck seemed to calm and then transform to his trickster king self, telling the others what had happened in great detail, eluding all hints at an apology.

Sabrina didn't want to listen; she sat down on the bed and thought about what had happened. She had kissed Puck. Again. The full horror of that thought hit her and she turned to look at him. It couldn't be true, she couldn't like him. It was just a dream. He didn't know anything, so everything was fine. After all it had been just a dream…


	2. Word 2: Makeup

**A/N: **Sorry school started so this took a long time to post. The ending is a little blah but I hope you enjoy it anyway =]. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters are property of the original owners.

**Make-up**

Sabrina sat in front of Mirror and bit her lip in nervousness. Ever since she went through the time tear and discovered she was married to Puck she had felt the need to make him like and notice her more.

"Ok so, Mirror, Mirror, how do I look?" she closed her eyes to wait for an answer and after a few minutes of nothing she opened them again. It was obvious Mirror was squirming uneasily behind the reflective glass; his large face showed a worried expression and his forehead was creased with lines.

"Well in honest truth Sabrina, it's a bit much; maybe try some clear lip gloss and some light eye shadow next time instead of going for a real…well the bright red and blue is a bit much, and I really don't think that you need to draw that mole on your face."

Sabrina bit back a scathing reply and turned her scowl into a small frown. "It's not a mole it's a beauty spot," she said sulkily, rubbing at the make-up on her face with a wet facecloth, "I'm a girl this stuff should be easy to do!"

"Maybe Ms. White can help you," a small voice said from behind her, "she always looks nice." Sabrina felt her mouth drop open in shock and spun around to face Daphne from her place in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" she yelled slightly panicked, "and tell me you were alone, please god, tell me you were alone."

The little girl smiled sheepishly and swung the door open a little wider, Elvis the large bloodhound cowered back behind it and Sabrina stepped towards them and pushed on the door heavily.

"Better run Marshmallow," Puck said to Daphne, pushing the small of her back with his hand, "Stink face the artist of ugliness is about to come get us!" he laughed in Sabrina's face and then flew a foot off the ground grabbing Daphne by the back of her shirt and flying down the stairs with her.

"I am going to kill you!" Sabrina yelled after them, pushing past Elvis as she sprinted off down the stairs, "What I did to you after that basketball incident will seem like nothing once I'm through with you!"

_Be careful what you wish for; _she thought as she ran across the landing, _He definitely noticed that muck on my face!_


End file.
